The present invention relates to apparatus for sustaining the assembled position of a plate-like member, and has particular application to securing the assembled position of an electronic circuit board. Heretofore circuit boards have typically been sustained in position through the use of a potting compound. While potting is a highly effective holding agent, it has the distinct disadvantage of being difficult to remove, once hardened. In fact, removal of the potting material invariably results in destruction of the circuit board. Thus servicing and/or salvaging of a potted circuit board is all but impossible.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for releasably sustaining the assembled position of a plate-like member, such as an electronic circuit board.
An additional object is to provide apparatus of the above character which utilizes a unique pin fastener to releasably clamp a plate-like member in its assembled position.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.